Troublesome troubles
by Great Erosennin
Summary: Naruto has a problem, how to ask Hinata to marry him and how to evade the beating ger father is going to give him once he hears about it. Truly sweet and romantic story, with little humor.


**Troublesome troubles**

Bumping to an old friend...

Naruto was badly troubled. He had actually been troubled for ages already, but unusually this time his troubles were far away from anything concerning Sasuke or his next Hokageship, now his troubles concerned mainly Hinata. She had finally asked him out after years of blushing and fainting and since she was quite stunning these days he had gladly accepted. He had finally understood that Sakura was still totally interested in Sasuke, that el bastardo, and liked Naruto only in a platonic friendly way. But that was okay, after seeing Hinata a few times Naruto had totally fallen for her. That of course was the source of his newfound problems. They had been now going out regularly half-a-year now, and after that he had completely forgotten all his older troubles. Now he had actually only three major problems, one how to ask Hinata to marry him, two how to get her to say yes and lastly how to stop Hinatas father beating the crap out of him, if Hinata said yes. Naruto was trying to solve even one of these problems before meeting Hinata tonight; the astronomers had said there would be a romantic meteor shower tonight.

When he accidentally bumped into his old teacher Kakashi, he was as usual, reading Jiraiya-samas newest book and was apparently so fixated with it that hadn't noticed Naruto and didn't even take his eyes off the book when they bumped; he only said: "Oof! Oh hello Naruto. How's it hanging, I hope everything is going well with you and Hinata. You are such a cute little couple, as if right from this very book. Hmm, Jiraiya must have been thinking of you when he wrote this. Want to borrow it, might give you and Hinata few pointers, you know…" When he finished, his one visible eye was gleaming visibly. Naruto blushed and bursted: "No, no, no, no and no! We don't need any pointers! Definitely no!" After that Kakashi looked Naruto strait to his face and smiled: "Well if you're sure, you're sure… But something is bugging you; I can see it in your face. Come on spill it out!" Naruto looked at his hands and said: "Well you know me and Hinata have been going out regularly almost half a year now. Well I would like to propose her and don't exactly now how I should do it." Kakashi just shrugged his shoulders and answered: "Well Naruto, I don't know a hell of a lot about that subject. Why don't you just ask her? And you do know that her father will probably beat the living hell out of you, if she says yes…" Naruto sighed and said: "Yes sensei I know that, that's my other problem…" "Well, like I said I can't help you with the first one, but I sure can help you handle her father if you want… Maybe you could go to Tsunade-sama or Sakura-chan; they might be able to help you with the first and the second one." Naruto brightened visibly and started running towards Tsunade-samas apartment, he yelled over his shoulder: "Thank you Kakashi-sensei! I'll sure need your help with his father. Can you come at Hinatas apartment tonight at eight?" Kakashi yelled: "OKAY Naruto! See you at eight then."

Reassurances and advices that hurt 

It didn't take long for Naruto to run to Tsunade-samas apartment. When he got there Naruto rushed in as usual, he was know full of excitement! If Kakashi-sensei would take care of Hinatas father one of his problems was solved, and his teacher had also given him good advice on going to Tsunade-sama. She would definitely know what to do with his other problems. He was just entering her office, without knocking, when Shizune ran to stop him. She yelled: "Stop Naruto! Don't open the door, at least without knocking you idiot! Tsunade-sama is having a private meeting with her old friend Jiraiya-sama. You would probably disturb them if you just barge in!" Naruto looked at Shizune and answered: "Okay! Stop yelling all ready... I'll knock! Look I'm knocking right now..." Suddenly the door opened and Naruto noticed that he was actually hammering Jiraiyas face with all his might. He of course stopped immediately, but it didn't actually matter since he had already done quite enough damage. Jiraiya-samas nose was bleeding badly and Naruto had hit him in the eye pretty badly, since a black ring was already starting to envelop it. Naruto looked embarrassed and said: "Sorry Jiraiya-sensei! I didn't notice you there... How did you know I was outside the door, since I had already just started knocking?" Jiraiya held his nose and answered: "You do know that these doors are made from paper, don't you. Besides we could both hear you screaming on the other side." Shizune looked embarrassed as Jiraiyas reprimanded him, and disappeared in a puff of smoke muttering: "Sorry Jiraiya-sama..." Jiraiya just sighed and looked at Naruto expectantly, until asking: "So what did you want Naruto..." Naruto looked embarrassed and said: "Oh, well... I need some help with few of my troubles and thought that Tsunade-sama could help me..." Tsunade pulled Jiraiya from the door and said with a motherly voice: "Of course Naruto, come in and tell me what troubles you... I'm here to help..." Jiraiya just sat beside Tsunade and sighed more deeply. Naruto entered the wide office which led to Tsunades bedroom, the door was closed, and sat decide Tsunade. He looked little awkward, so Tsunade decided to break the ice and said: "So, what troubles you?" Naruto looked at sulking Jiraiya and said: "Well if I'm disturbing some important meeting I don't want to take your time..." Tsunade just poked at Jiraiya, who stopped sulking immediately, and the encouraged Naruto to continue. "Well... You know that I and Hinata have been dating?" Tsunade nodded and smiled, and poked Jiraiya who apparently was about to interrupt Naruto. "Well I have decided to propose her tonight, since there's the romantic meteor shower and all... But trouble is I don't know anything about proposing and I don't even know if she will say yes..." Tsunade smiled reassuringly, poked Jiraiya again, and said: "Of course she will say yes! She loves you, has loved you as long as I have been Hokage, and probably long before that... and for the other question, well between me and you..." She looked strangely at Jiraiya before continuing: "I have newer been proposed either. But I'm sure that since you love her you'll find a perfectly beautiful way of asking her." At this point Jiraiya interrupted Tsunade: "But Naruto you do understand that Hiashi will probably beat the crap out of you, if you propose to Hinata." Naruto waved Jiraiyas question away and said: "Of course I know that, but I already got that covered Kakashi-sensei promised to help me with him." After hearing that Jiraiya and Tsunade exchanged looks and Jiraiya continued: "But why would you want to get married Naruto? You and Hinata have a perfectly good thing going on now, why would you like to spoil it. Besides there is plenty of fish in the sea, if you know what I mean!" Tsunade poked Jiraiya more hardly after hearing that comment, but Jiraiya continued: "AUH! Okay forget the last comment, but look at Tsunade and I. We had lovely steaming hot sex just a minute ago. We were trying out some new posit..." Before Jiraiya could finish his sentence Tsunades fist connected with his face, and he flew "happily" through the bedroom door and into the open bed. Naruto closed his eyes as he heard the door crash and didn't open them until he heard Jiraiyas weakened voice saying: "Okay honey... Would you mind if I took a little nap... I feel strangely sle..." Tsunade dry a curtain to cover the gaping hole to her bedroom. Then he adjusted her clothes and said with a slight blush in her face: "You shouldn't listen to that old pervert. I think you and Hinata will make a beautiful couple... I say go for it! I'm sure she will say yes and if Hiashi is trouble I'll help you personally and he will too." She said pointing a finger to the direction of the curtain. Naruto nodded happily and said: "Okay Tsunade-sama, if you want to help come to Hinatas house at eight tonight." Tsunade nodded.

Naruto left Tsunades house relieved, she had managed to dismiss his greatest fear that Hinata would say no. Now he had only one more problem. How to ask her to marry him, with that in mind he headed to Sakuras home.

Romance in the air

Sakuras apartment was close to Tsunades house and so it didn't take long for him to get there. When he first neared the house he thought that Sakura might be training, but he was lucky she was home. Naruto greeted Sakura happily: "Hi Sakura-chan! Have you been having a nice day?" As Sakura turned he saw that Ino was with her. Naruto gulped visibly but still continued and greeted Ino as well. It didn't take long until they pried what bugged Naruto and after hearing his problem there was a small amount of giggling and blushing. After that Sakura looked at Ino and asked: "Well what do you think..." Ino looked at Naruto, measuring him up and down as if evaluating him, and answered: "Well although he wear so tacky clothes, I think we might just make him good looking enough in time." Naruto blushed and yelled: "I'm not going to wear these old clothes tonight, I have perfectly good looking clothes! Besides that's not what I asked! I need advices how to propose Hinata!" Ino clicked her tongue and said: "But Naruto don't you know that appearance means a lot. Besides I was just joking..." Ino looked seriously at Sakura and she continued: "But you do know that Hiashi will probably kill you if he hears you proposing?" Naruto was starting to get annoyed and answered: "Of course I know that! I'm not a total moron you know! Besides I got that covered already Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sensei, although he was unconscious, promised to help me with that!" Ino and Sakura exchanged looks and continued: "Okay, We believe you! So do you have any plans about tonight?" Naruto looked puzzled: "Well... I have a ring..." He took a beautiful Safire ring from his pocket and showed it to the girls, who immediately started admiring the ring. Naruto pocketed it and continued: "I thought I would get her some flowers... but I really don't know what to get..." Ino said: "Well I can help you with that; you probably spent all your money to that magnificent ring so I even give them for free." Naruto thanked Ino immediately. "I also have no idea how to actually propose her... I'm just so clumsy sometimes..." Sakura looked at Naruto reassuringly and said: "Well if Ino will get the flowers I think I can help you with the actual proposing thingy..." With that Ino left and started walking towards her mothers flower shop, she stopped before leaving the yard turned around and asked: "When do you actually plan to propose her?" Naruto answered promptly: "Eight o'clock tonight..." Ino just nodded and continued walking. When they were alone Sakura looked at Naruto and continued: "Well you have surely picked the perfect night. I can feel the romance in the air, can't you?" Naruto just shrugged. "Oh well..." Sakura continued: "Let's get starting on your proposing speech, shall we?" Naruto nodded and they went to nearby bench and started talking...

When someone is proposed and someone is beaten to a pulp.

Naruto ran towards Hinatas house the flowers in his hand. "Bloody hell!" He thought: "I'm already late! I talked totally too long with Sakura, thank god I had enough time to take a shower and change clean clothes..." He looked at his watch and curse again: "Crap, crap, crappity crap! It's already ten past!" Suddenly the road ended and he bursted into the plaza surrounding the Huuyga house. Near the main door he saw Hinata, she was beautiful. She wore a beautifully cut dress which complemented her eyes beautifully. Narutos breath almost stopped when the beautifulness of the scene penetrated his brains. Sun was almost down and Hinata looked so stunning in the weakening light. Hinata noticed Naruto and he had just enough time to hide the flowers behind his back before she rushed to hug him. After a long warm hug Hinata kissed him passionately and even before he had notice they had moved to the Huuyga house yard, she had laid a beautiful picnic to a small hill in which they could watch the meteor shower perfectly. The ground was still warm from the sunny day and grass was perfectly soft. Naruto gave the flowers to Hinata, who blushed and thanked Naruto with a slight stumble in her beautiful voice. The small lanterns were lightened and so he could see how the blush spread into her face beautifully as she smelled the flowers: "The-s-e a-are beautiful N-a-ruto-kun, what's the occasion." "This!" Said Naruto as he took the ring from his pocket, he had completely forgotten the perfect speech Sakura had planned with him, and had decided just to wing it, as usual. Hinata looked at the beautiful ring and as if from a que, the last rays of the sun hit the big stone and the gem sparkled with its all beauty. Hinata gulped and stammered: "D-o... do y-ou... do-es this mea-n... wha-t I t-hi-nk it means..." Naruto gulped also and said, while his trademark grin spread to his face: "Well... Yes Hinata... Would... you ever consider marrying me?" Hinata was now totally blushed and said only with a slight voice: "Y-e-es... Naruto-kun! Yes of course I marry you... I love you!" Her voice got more strength as she got to the end of her sentence, the last words were completely normal sounding. As Naruto heard Hinatas answer he was totally dumbstruck, and became even more so as Hinata jumped to his neck and kissed him strongly. The sky was full of small falling meteors and the moment was perfect, until a angry voice interrupted it: "What's going on in here!" Hinata immediately pulled away from Naruto and looked to the bushes where his father had appeared. Hinata looked defiantly at his eyes and answered: "I was just kissing my husband! That's all!" Hiashi looked at the ring in Hinatas finger and then moved his penetrating eyes to Naruto. "I won't let you marry him! He is a no talent looser! Besides he has a daemon sealed inside him!" Hinata looked at Naruto and answered his father: "I love him from the bottom of my hearth and he's definitely not a looser. He is the future Hokage." Hiashi just laughed and pointed at Naruto: "He... a Hokage! Don't make me laugh! I think that I will have to teach that insolent punk a lesson..." At that exact moment, voices could be heard from the nearby bushes. Naruto could hear few of the words: "Chidori, Rasengan, Leaf spinning kick!" Suddenly ten people emerged from the bushes and all were going towards Hiashi. Tsunade, Ino, Sakura and Lee all hit with their taijutsu attacks and after that Jiraiyas and Kakashis jutsus hit home. Making surprised Hiashi fly to the sky, until he was a small dot in the darkness, soon it disappeared too.

Hinata and Naruto looked both surprised to see all those people, who were smiling happily at them. Then Hinata gulped and asked: "What are you all doing in here?" Tsunade stepped forward and said: "Well we heard that Naruto was going to propose you, and we thought that you might need help with your father." Hinata blushed deeply and said: "Thank you all..." Suddenly she was surrounded with the girls, who all wanted to see her ring and start to plan the ceremony. Naruto looked happily to the sky and thought: "Everything went well after all." His thoughts were interrupted when Hinata ran to him and muttered, before starting to kiss him again: "We were interrupted a minute ago."

_**The end**_


End file.
